Entre o amor e o ódio
by Amen-hotep
Summary: Uma paixão construída a partir do sentimento de ódio entre dois rivais. Radamanthys x Aiacos Em hiatus
1. Rivalidade

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aviso:** Fic com conteúdo yaoi, isso quer dizer, narra a estória

de relações homossexuais entre homens. Se não gostar, peço

que não leia!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

** Capítulo 1 - A rivalidade**

Em Giudecca os três Kyotos reuniam-se com Pandora. A mulher de vestimentas longos e íris âmbar caminhava de um lado ao outro como uma mania nervosa, seus olhos expressavam seu nervosismo e impaciência. O barulho de seu sapato contra o chão ecoava pelas paredes daquele local como uma seqüência monótona e irritante, no qual todos estavam em silêncio com a atenção voltada apenas á Pandora..

- Radamanthys, Minos e Aiacos... Entenderam. As novas ordens do imperador Hades?

O nepalês e o norueguês fazem um gesto breve com a cabeça afirmando a pergunta feita, mas como sempre Radamanthys com um ar reprovador dá alguns passos para frente, ficando mais próximo a mulher ainda em seu íntimo um pouco hesitante por poder receber algum tipo de castigo por tal ato ousado.

- Senhora Pandora, perdoe-me pela minha ousadia, mas não concordo com o que diz. Por que devo ser o último a fazer o ataque contra os cavaleiros de Athena? Posso ir sozinho e acabar com todos bem antes de Minos e Aiacos.

Antes que Pandora pudesse dizer algo, Aiacos com um sorriso carregado de uma energia irônica e maldosa vira-se para o seu lado direito, onde se encontrava Radamanthys, sem perder aquele sorriso de seus lábios falava.

- Será o último por sempre atrapalhar tudo, tenho certeza que seria morto pelo primeiro cavaleiro que encontrasse pelo caminho. Mas não se preocupe Wyvern, Minos e eu traremos como lembrança a cabeça de Athena para ti. Por que quando chegar ao local, não haverá mais nenhum guerreiro vivo.

Sua voz possuía a mesma energia de seu sorriso sempre debochada. Terminando de dizer o que tinha para falar, solta uma pequena risada baixa e forçada, voltando com o semblante sério de antes, sem tirar o olhar de Radamanthys, sabia que aquelas palavras havia o atingindo. Minos apenas observava aquela cena quieto, mas com um ar que indicava que concordava com tudo que Aiacos proferira. Mesmo não querendo, escutara cada palavra dita pelo _Kyoto_ de Garuda, aquilo realmente o irritara profundamente, sua vontade naquele momento era de acabar com aquele ser intrometido e irritante. Fecha o punho da mão direita, num ato de tentativa de controle, não podia arranjar uma briga, não neste local, estava diante de sua superior e seria um desrespeito. Pandora que observava tudo pressente que poderia ocorrer uma briga entre os dois _Kyotos_, deveria evitá-la antes que acontecesse, os interrompe de súbito com uma nova ordem.

- Agora deverão voltar para seus postos e se prepararem para este guerra que estar por vir.

Os juízes ao receberem a ordem de Pandora para retornarem as suas esferas, imediatamente retiram-se do local, mas apenas Aiacos e Radamanthys, Minos ficara mais algum tempo para discutir algumas idéias com Pandora sobre a invasão. Ainda aquele ódio por Garuda estava preso dentro de si, não via à hora de acertar as contas com o outro _Kyoto_. "_Sim, ele verá comigo_" Pensava Radamanthys enquanto caminhava até Kaína.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora:** Bom minha primeira fic, espero que estejam gostando, ainda tem muito mais por vir. o/


	2. Vingança

**Capítulo dois:** A vingança

**Aviso:** Fanfic com conteúdo yaoi, isso quer dizer, narra a estória de relações homossexuais entre homens. Se não gostar, peço que não leia!

* * *

Alguns dias passaram-se depois daquele encontro de Pandora com os Kyotos, para a explicação das instruções sobre a nova guerra, contra os guerreiros de Athena. Aiacos e Radamanthys não se reencontraram, por sorte do juiz mais novo; aquela brincadeira de Aiacos lhe causaria conseqüências drásticas, mas o Kyoto de Garuda nem estava ligando, conhecia como o loiro era, mas não sabia o que estava preste a vir.

-

Em Antenora, seu anfitrião despertava, espreguiçou e bocejou, esfregando os olhos. Sua noite não foi tão boa, acordou várias vezes seguidas sem motivos relevantes; levantou de sua cama e foi dirigindo-se até o banheiro em passos morosos. Assim que passou pelo espelho, acabou parando, sendo preso por sua imagem refletida, sua aparência estava horrível, cabelos desalinhados e algumas olheiras. _"Que horror! "_ Pensou, rindo, zombando de si próprio. Divertiu-se, passando os dedos sobre seus cabelos negros, em seguida, esfregou os olhos e novamente deixou escapar um bocejo, deveria comparecer a área de treinos em mais ou menos meia hora. Ao se lembrar disso, começou a se apressar, tomou um rápido banho e foi se vestir. Colocou a roupa que trajava por baixa de sua armadura, sua surplice não seria necessária, era apenas um treino. Saiu de sua esfera, se esquecendo totalmente de comer antes seu café da manhã.

Foi um dos primeiros a chegar, os treinos não haviam se iniciado. Ali só estavam Lune junto com seu "mestre" Minos e Valentine e Radamanthys em uma conversa. Percebendo a presença de Aiacos, Grifon foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo, com um sorriso, o moreno retribuiu o gesto, depois os outros presentes, exceto o juiz de Wyvern, que ficou de longe, encostado sobre a parede, com os braços cruzados. Seu olhar era direcionado para Garuda, uma expressão de repulsão tomava conta de seus olhos, a presença dele o incomodava profundamente e nem ao menos se deu trabalho de disfarçar.

Percebeu que o juiz loiro o encarava. _"Hum... Parece que Radamanthys não se esquece das coisas tão rápido."_

Finalizou sua conversa com Minos e os outros e foi para próximo de Wyvern. Quando ambos estavam de frente um para o outro, tocou de leve no ombro do inglês.

– Radamanthys, o que aconteceu? – Inquiriu em um tom irônico, sabia o motivo de seu rancor, gostava apenas de irritá-lo.

Sem pensar duas vezes afastou a mão dele com um tapa, aquela voz que tanto odiava fazia aquela pergunta ridícula. E por quê? _"Esse idiota está pedindo uma surra" _Pensou consigo, enquanto encarava Aiacos com o mesmo olhar de ódio. Sem responder a indagação dele, lançou outra.

– O que quer agora, Garuda?

- Nada, apenas vi ao longe que me olhava com a expressão um tanto que...

- Enojada - Completou Radamanthys, com dissabor, já impaciente com aquele joginho de Aiacos. – Dá para dar o fora?

- Fico onde quiser e não será você que irá me tirar daqui. - Não era um desafio, mas Radamanthys não entendeu desse modo. O silêncio caiu entre os dois, mas por alguns segundos, até que o loiro sorriu ironicamente, fazendo Aiacos olhar para ele confuso.

- Você tem certeza disso? – Perguntou abruptamente.

- Está me desafiando, Wyvern? – Franziu o cenho, seu tom de voz era sério ao fazer aquela inquirição.

- Não veja assim. Poderemos começar o treino mais cedo, o que acha? - Falou com uma naturalidade forçada.

Agora estava na hora de acertar as contas com Aiacos, aceitando ou recusando, ele estaria encrencado de qualquer modo. Derrotá-lo-ia diante os outros espectros, o humilhando, assim como ele fez consigo.

- É, talvez seja uma ótima idéia.

Sem desconfiar das verdadeiras intenções do loiro, o juiz de Garuda resolveu aceitar sua proposta, estava entediado e até esperar os outros espectros aparecer, seria cansativo. Ambos foram para o improvisado ringue do local e se puseram em posição de luta.

Assim como outro juiz, o inglês não estava com sua armadura, trajava sua típica roupa de treino, uma camiseta escura com uma tonalidade cinza, chegando ser confundida com a cor preta se não olhasse com atenção, era um pouco larga, mas deixava seus músculos visíveis, que eram bem mais desenvolvidos que os do nepalês; e por baixo, usava uma calça marrom clara.

Radamanthys foi o primeiro a iniciar o combate, começando com uma sequência de socos. Rápido, Aiacos se defende de quase todos os golpes transferidos, só que por seu azar e sorte do inglês, o loiro conseguiu ser mais veloz, lhe acertando um forte soco em seu nariz, esse golpe ocasionou uma queda ao juiz mais novo e todos os presentes voltarem os olhares para a luta dos dois juízes.

Passou a mão no local onde o golpe havia o atingido e depois a levou até próximo os olhos, confirmando sua suspeita, seus dedos estavam sujos de sangue. Radamanthys observava a cena triunfante, agora quem se divertia, era ele, caminhou para perto do juiz caído com um sorriso desenhado em seus lábios.

O moreno por sua vez, levantou-se rapidamente ao perceber que o loiro se aproximava, ignorando a dor, limpou o sangue com a gola de sua blusa e voltou a se concentrar na luta, uma raiva descontrolada tomou conta de Aiacos e sem pensar muito, partiu para cima do loiro, com o punho fechado, querendo lhe devolver o soco e os danos que havia recebido. Isso foi seu erro, acabou sendo novamente atingido por um novo golpe de Radamanthys, mas agora em seu abdome, o fazendo parar imediatamente e cair novamente, de joelhos, um pequeno filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto de sua boca e sua respiração ficou arquejada.

Minos que observava a luta percebeu que era algo muito além de um simples treino, o jeito que eles se encaravam, já estavam levando para o lado pessoal, se as coisas continuassem assim, algum dos dois iria acabar gravemente ferido ou até mesmo morto, e estava certo que este seria o juiz de Garuda, via que o mais novo estava irritado pelos ferimentos e golpes frustrados e não conseguia se concentrar. Ficaria prestando atenção, e se o pior acontecesse, impedi-lo-ia de alguma forma, antes de se concretizar.

Garuda limpou o líquido rubro que escorria de sua boca. _"Miserável."_ Pensou, enquanto soergueu-se com dificuldade, tentava não demonstrar a dor que sentia, mas era impossível.

Wyvern se deleitava com a expressão de consternação vinda do outro, mas ainda sua vingança não se finalizara, acercou-o como um predador que daria o bote em um indefeso animal, mas seus passos cessaram, o outro Kyoto acabou se recuperando e elevava seu cosmo de um jeito ameaçador.

- Percebi que queria brincar. – Um brilho negro o envolvia, fazendo Radamanthys recuar.

- Aiacos, espere!

Esta era a voz do norueguês, aquela luta não deveria continuar, se aproximou dos dois, fazendo gesto com as mãos.

- Parem! O imperador Hades não gostaria de ver nenhum de seus espectros mortos.

Aiacos abaixou seu cosmo e assentiu, Minos estava certo, uma luta como aquelas poderia acabar com os planos de seu imperador. Radamanthys os interrompeu, não aceitando aquilo, fez menção de falar, mas algo inesperado aconteceu, o fazendo se calar. O moreno que estava ferido pelos golpes, começou a sentir uma dor lancinante, tudo a sua volta tornou-se lento, e depois embaçado, por fim negro.

- Aiacos!?

Exclamou o norueguês ao ver Aiacos desmaiando, o segurou antes de cair no chão, tentou o chamar algumas vezes, mas foi algo em vão. Os outros espectros foram ver o que havia acontecido com o Kyoto de Garuda, olhares aturdidos os cercaram, não sabiam da gravidade do problema.

Radamanthys observava a cena em silêncio, era melhor a se fazer nesta situação, já que ele estava convicto que foi o culpado. O que estava aconecendo? Por que não se sentia feliz em ver Aiacos assim?

Minos pegou o pulso do Juiz de Garuda, percebendo que seu coração ainda batia, concluiu que não passava de um desmaio, mas não deixou de se preocupar com o companheiro, ainda com Aiacos em seus braços, se virou para o loiro.

- Radamanthys!

Ouvido Grifon o chamar, pousou seus olhos sobre o outro Kyoto, perguntando de imediato e rispidamente.

- O que quer?

- Leve Aiacos para a enfermaria, ele precisa de cuidados médicos.

- Deu uma agora de querer mandar em mim? - Irônico - Não me importo com ele, se depender de mim, o deixo morrer.

- É mesmo? A senhora Pandora irá se alegrar em saber que você acabou ferindo um dos espectros mais fortes, outro juiz! Que tal facilitar as coisas e assentir sem reclamar?

- Ora seu maldito... - Bufou. - A culpa não foi minha se Aiacos não aguentou uma simples luta.

- Isso que me preocupa. - Revelou seus reais sentimentos - Ele não desmaiaria assim repentinamente. Vi que não conseguiu o atacar direito, mas se o fizesse, decerto sairia vitorioso da peleja.

- Agora irá ficar defendendo seu namoradinho? - Falou com nuances de fúria.

- Você me faz rir, Radamanthys! - Forçou uma gargalhada e logo em seguida volta com seu tom sério de antes. - Eu apenas estava sendo sensato. Agora chega de ladainhas e leve Aiacos.

Minos entregou o corpo inconsciente do mais novo ao loiro, Wyvern pegou Aiacos e o colocou em seu ombro com um de seus braços ao redor da cintura fina do moreno, carregando-o como um saco de arroz, sem nenhuma cautela, começou a andar em direção a enfermaria. - Estou parecendo babá de uma criança - Resmungou.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou ser bem sincera, quase desisti dessa fanfic, eu estava passando por uma daquelas fases sem criatividade nenhuma e também não gostei muito desse capítulo, parece que está faltando algo ou talvez esteja mal feito, não sei. Bom, agora já está tudo bem (espero) e como prometi para os que estão acompanhando, finalmente postei o capítulo dois, espero que gostem, tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda. Ah, como amo os espectros. *Suspira*


End file.
